Changing Places
by Talisen Mada
Summary: The straw hat crew wake to find something worng....please R&R for it's my first fic!


Changing places.

Written by: Talisen Mada

Disclaimer: I don't own, or have anything to do with the awesomeness that is One Piece. That belongs to someone else. I just own this idea and this fic. Don't sue… please.

Plot: Well, to tell the truth I did dream this…. Oh right… the plot… Umm… The Straw Hat crew wake one morning to find that something's amiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

The scream rang out from six different places of the town where the Straw hat crew were spending the night docked at.

Finding a local tavern to everyone's liking, they spent the night eating their fill and drinking away, Sanji and Zoro seeing who could drink the most in five minutes while Usopp, Chopper and Luffy stuffed themselves with as much food as they could. Nami, who rarely drank, had a quite drink in the corner while writing up her maps. Robin was the only one not drinking.

Nami was the first to wake in an alley way among a bunch of cardboard boxes.

"Ohh… My head. Huh? what the hell? Why am I dressed in Sanji's clothes and where are mine? And where's all my money?"

She searched the pockets of Sanji's suit and the alleyways for a sign of her clothes and money but none could be found save for a small scrap of paper in the back pocket.

Opening it up expecting a recipe, the note read: Make it back to the ship alive.

Then she realized that she sort of did look like Sanji if her hair was blonde and she was perverted.

"This isn't going to be a fun day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Somebody help me!" the Zoro figure screamed as he ran from the fifty odd men behind him, swords chinking as he ran. Dodging around corners at top speed, he was grabbed and thrown into an empty house, the large group of sword wielding men running right by.

"Luffy! Wait… Sanji?" the bandana clad teen said, staring at the blonde cook in Luffy's hat, red vest and trousers. He did not look pleased or comfortable in his new attire at all.

"What the hell are you staring at you idiot? And why the hell didn't you beat the shit… outta them? Usopp?"

Sanji burst out laughing at the long nosed one in Zoro's full set of clothes, swords and hiramaki included. Usopp blushed somewhat before asking Sanji what the hell was going on.

"I have no clue but I'd like to get back to the ship fairly soon. If they think you're Marimo and you mistook me for Luffy… then this isn't going to be a walk in the park."

Usopp shook his head in agreement. "I vote for running all the way back to the ship and staying there."

Sanji adjusted the straw hat on his head. It was a little tight for his head but at least it wouldn't fall off and get lost. The captain would kill him if he lost it.

Peering out the door for any signs of the mob ready to lynch Usopp, the pair made their way back to the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MY HAT!"

Luffy screamed down the street as he tore down it at high speed. Luffy woke up with drool running down his chin, looked around for a moment and noticed his head had a cool breeze to it as did his chest and thighs. His clothes were missing along with his hat and replaced with a pair of small pink shorts. Leaping to his feet he started tearing around town, searching for his hat or another one of his nakama, which ever came first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nami had only gotten as far as the town centre when the same mob who chased Usopp around for looking like Zoro, spotted her.

"Oi, there's the other one!"

"Didn't he flirt with your wife?"

"Sure did, let's get him!"

"Oh shit!" Nami shouted, bolting for cover. "What the hell did Sanji do this time? He's gonna get it!"

"Sanji!" someone called over the roar of the crowd. "Gomu Gomu no Whip!"

A rather rubbery long leg took out the entire mob of pitchfork and sword wielding people, leaving them groaning in a large pile on the ground.

"Oi Sanji!" Luffy said, staring at Nami. "Nami? Is Sanji in there, I need to talk to him." The rubber teen asked, pointing at Sanji's suit hanging rather loosely from Nami's small frame.

"No he's not!" she screamed, bopping Luffy on the head for asking such a stupid question. "Luffy, why are you in Chopper's shorts? You look silly."

The almost naked teen looked down at the small shorts and shrugged. "I woke up like this."

Nami sighed. "God knows where the others are; let's get back to the ship before these guys wake up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi Usopp, aren't they you're clothes scurrying by?" Sanji asked, watching a pair of overalls weave their way down on side of the street. Following them, Sanji caught a hold of a strap and picked the bunch off the ground.

"Roar! You better put me down… I'm a pirate!" the clothes yelled in a familiar voice. Usopp noticed a pink hat and antlers poke out the top of his pants.

"We know Chopper, you just happen to be our doctor."

Two big brown eyes shone from the clothes, relieve printed all over them.

"Come on, we're close, another few streets and we'll be at the docks… and this hat is annoying me." Sanji said, scratching just below the hat's rim and feeling very exposed.

"You know Chopper… that's a good look if I do say so myself." Usopp said, admiring Chopper in his clothes.

Sanji rolled his eyes, wishing he had a smoke right about now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Robin was sitting on the railing of the ship; book in hand and deep in thought, when Nami and Luffy turned up.

"Robin? You have your own clothes… what's going on here?"

Robin looked up from her book and noted the arrival in another book by her side.

Oh! Nami-san looks so good in my clothes!" Sanji squealed, Usopp and chopper close behind him.

"My hat!" Luffy said, stretching his arm to take the straw hat from Sanji's head and planting it on his own with a grin.

"Ok, I don't think I even want to know what happened last night for us to swap clothes with each other." Nami said with a shake of her head and a bop to Sanji's, who had said he'd never wash that suit again.

"I can answer that." Robin said, closing her book and hopping down from the railing. "I had a dream a few nights ago like this and wondered how a situation like this would be handled, so last night I put some sleeping powder into your drinks and food and swapped your clothes, placing you at different points in the town."

Wide eyed, the crew stared at Robin, who shrugged and went back to her book.

"I could have been killed!" Usopp broke the silence with a cry. "I had a thousand men chasing me thinking I was Zoro!"

"Ok, let's change back into our own clothes." Sanji said, eying Nami off while she left for her room, leaving the others to theirs.

After a bit of a tussle, everyone came back on deck, looking like themselves, except for Nami, who was wearing a pair of trouser and top instead of her skirt that she was wearing the night before.

"Guys, who's missing?" Nami asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Looking around, Usopp spoke up, suppressing a laugh. "Zoro, should we go find him?"

Luffy looked confused. "What's so funny?"

"Think about it for a minute. If I had Sanji's clothes, you had Choppers, Sanji had yours, Chopper had Usopp's and Usopp had Zoro's, whose clothes did Zoro have?" Nami explained. Usopp and Chopper burst into fits of laughter, falling into each others arms.

Sanji's grin was almost as wide as Luffy's when he figured it out; laughing so hard he fell over. Even Robin smiled behind her book at the thought.

"That's the funniest thing you could have ever done!" Sanji choked, tears streaming down his face. "Nami-san, could I borrow your camera? Please?"

"There is no way you are taking any photos of me, mop top!"

Zoro stood on the deck just behind the still laughing pile of Sanji, wrapped in a stolen bed sheet. Usopp and Chopper stopped laughing, but sniggered behind hands.

"I hope you haven't stretched my skirt out of shape or you'll be paying for a new one." Nami said, wagging a finger at the sheet standing in front of her.

"Robin will be paying for them then," Zoro gruffed, heading for the sleeping quarters.

Sanji leaped to his feet and blocked the doorway, lighting another cigarette. "Sorry Marimo, but the toll for changing clothes is a photo of you in Nami-san's clothes." He said, motioning for Nami to get her camera, who tip toed away. "Oh and let's not forget the toll for going down these stairs, that's another photo and eating dinner tonight is another one. Hey Luffy, what about sleeping on that couch? Isn't it about time he starting paying for that?"

"Yeah! Couches aren't cheap you know!" Luffy said, not helping.

Zoro expression went from annoyed to a near on murder and grabbed for the neck of the bastard in the way with both hands, forgetting about the sheet covering him.

The ship erupted in a roar as Zoro stood there, Nami's blue skirt coming to a very dangerous level of skin bearing and her top just covering his pecks, sleeves torn a bit in an attempt to get the shirt on. Usopp and Chopper falling from half way up the mast to the crow's nest, Luffy was rolling around on deck and Sanji fell backwards down the stairs, all of them clutching at aching ribs.

Click, click went Nami's camera.

"You're all a bunch of idiots!" Zoro shouted, stomping down the stairs, landing a foot on Sanji's crumpled form as he went and slammed the door.

Crawling up the stairs, Sanji asked to see the photos. Everyone gathered around as the photos developed, Zoro looking rather lovely in Nami's skirt.

"Robin-chan. You have made my day along with the next four weeks. If there is anything I can do for you, please just say." Sanji said, bowing at Robin before heading to the kitchen for lunch as Luffy was hungry from laughing to hard. Usopp went to his workshop of draw his rendition of Zoro in a skirt, Chopper close behind.

"Next time you decide to do something like that, let me know first ok?" Nami said. "While it was amusing at first, I never want to be mistaken for Sanji again. He flirts way too much for my own good."

Robin nodded and smiled, thinking how the next time would be.

Fin

Author's notes: Look, i know it's not very good and I might re-write it later if I feel like it. Please tell me what you think of it but No flames please...


End file.
